It has become increasingly important and necessary, especially in nuclear energy generating facilities, to provide monitoring and diagnostics of motor operated valves. Great strides have been made in the industry of valve diagnostics by Movats, Incorporated and the pioneer technology in this industry is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,649. Following the 4,542,649 patent, efforts were made to develop a method and apparatus by which at least limited diagnostics of the motor operated valve and/or valve operator could be performed from remote locations, that is, from a location which is distantly located from the actual pivotal location of the valve. Thus, Movats, Incorporated developed a method and apparatus for monitoring the motor operated valve from the motor control center "MCC") of the power plant, which MCC is distantly located from the physical location of the valve. Prior to the present invention, this remote monitoring has been limited to accomplishments in monitoring valve operators driven by AC motors. The remote monitoring of such AC motor driven valve operators has been accomplished by monitoring power related parameters such as power factor and output power (motor load) at the MCC. Unfortunately, the exact techniques and apparatus utilized to remotely monitor AC motor operated valves does not find direct application when attempting to monitor remotely DC motor operated values. It has, therefore, become necessary to seek an effective method and apparatus for remotely monitoring DC motor operated valves which would provide reliable and consistent information at the MCC by which at least an indication of DC motor operated valve stem functioning can be provided.